Baron Flynt
Background Baron Flynt got a job working for Patricia Tannis, but she eventually fired him for gross incompetence. After this, he headed to the Salt Flats, and took control of a group of Bandits there, and the dredging rig, Thor. He calls himself the Leader of the Bandits, and has his Bandits patrol the Salt Flats in Runners. He has two bodyguards. After Dahl abandonded their prison project on Pandora, Flynt (who had been the warden) quickly began recruiting and organising inmates into his own personal militia. Flynt's title was the subject of tremendous controversy during this process. He couldn't be called "warden" as they were no longer prisoners. He wasnt of royal descent so the inmates refused to call him "king". Flynt never held an election so "president" was out of the question. Eventually it came down to "Baron" or "Big Cheese". As those who preferred "Big Cheese" started disappearing, the preference for "Baron" quickly became unanimous. Involvement Baron Flynt steals the fourth piece of the vault key from Patricia Tannis after she fires him for gross incompetence. The player must kill Flynt to retrieve the final piece of the key and immediately after is contacted by Commandant Steele, leader of the Crimson Lance, who informs the player that the Atlas Corporation is now in possession of the vault key. It should be noted that there is no vault key in the chest the player opens, and it is also stated after opening it that there is no fourth fragment. Therefore it can be assumed that Tannis misleads the player into killing Flynt and trying to obtain a non-existent fragment. This could be why the next quest given is to "Get Some Answers". Strategy You can access the Baron's Vehicle by catching a ladder from directly underneath it. There's an entrance on the west side of the Thor (The Vehicle). Catch the Elevator up, after replenishing your ammunition, and get ready for a gunfight on the deck of the Thor. The Baron sits on his throne on an elevated platform, and shouldn't be engaged yet. Several building doors open, and Midget Psychos and Psychos spawn, and rush out to attack you. Dispatch them, and then a second wave will appear. After that, the two bodyguards of the Baron, Hanz and Franz, come from a floor that rises up from inside the Thor. One of them will use a Machine Gun (But he won't fire this for several seconds after you Crit him), and the other will rush up to you and throw a grenade/melee. The Grenade/Melee Bodyguard is relatively quick, and when he's not lobbing a grenade, he'll catch up to you. The best tactic is to engage them, then run back to the Elevator. On either side, there's a passageway. Bring him down there and continue kiting him around in the Elevator Room. He'll go down quickly with crit damage (Aim for the head), and then you can focus on the gunner. The gunner does not move much after he's spawned, so you can just stand next to him and crit him to prevent him from firing. :If you're having difficulties with the two bodyguards you can make things much easier.As soon as you reach the top run left. Located to the front-left of the elevator is a wall which you can get up by jumping on obstacles, doing so leads to a weapon cache. This spot has a wall in-between you and Flynt so he can't hit you with stray rockets and there is no way for any enemy to get in close range since there is no ramp up here. Your main threat is the ranged bodyguard, who usually is too dumb to back away for a better angle and will just crowd the wall. Also the melee bodyguard will miss with the grenade about 75% of the time when you're up here. Simply look over the edge and rain hell upon the two bodyguards and any other bandits in the area while keeping an eye on your shields to back off once in awhile. Then once the coast is clear proceed to kill Flynt. Once the last bodyguard is on low health, you'll find the Baron has come down, and other mobs have spawned from the buildings on the higher level. They'll be relatively easy to take down, and you don't need to take them down at all. The Baron uses a Shotgun that fires five rockets at a medium speed but with low accuracy. After he does this, there will be a five-six second break where he reloads or just idles there, and you can put rounds into him. Each Rocket does about 80 damage, and if you're exposed to all five shots, depending on class/shield, you'll be in a bit of trouble. Don't rush it, and stay behind cover, and he'll be killed quite quickly. Afterward, the hand in to the quest is up behind his Throne. He'll also drop a shotgun called the Boom Stick. Quality varies based on luck, and goes up to purple (no orange yet seen). Youtube Video Quotes *"Come get some." *"Let it be known that Baron Flynt was not without hospitality... my boys will be with you shortly" Trivia *Baron Flynt's character design bears striking resemblance to Clint Eastwood's "Man With No Name" from Sergio Leone's Dollar Trilogy. His trademark cigar has been replaced by a sort of 'medicinal' cigarette. (This is most likely meant to indicate that it is a marijuana joint). Category:Bosses